Mi Angel Oscuro
by Roxa Arce
Summary: ¿Que harias si de un dia para otro descubrieras que puedes escuchar a otra persona? y para colmo esta este sufriendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Ángel Oscuro **

_La oscuridad me lleva a lo más profundo, no me deja regresar, solo me succiona una fuerza invisible y poderosa. Nadie me ve con claridad porque esta vacio, por completo, solo hay negro, por todos lados._

_¿Dónde estoy? Es una buena pregunta, pero temo encontrar la respuesta, porque la otra pregunta aparece casi de forma inmediata, ¿Cómo salir? Y esa es la que no tiene una respuesta bonita, no importa como lo veas. Pero me temo que no veo nada._

_Siento que voy a vomitar pero no puedo, las arcadas quedan en mi garganta, dándome asco. Un dolor profundo me penetra la espalda, intento ver pero no puedo llegar._

_El dolor se intensifica aun más cuando siento que mi piel se desgarra. Puedo sentir como algo brota de mis hombros, me encantaría ver pero no llego, solo ciento como pierdo mis fuerzas rápidamente._

_No importa cuánto grite, no hay nadie que pueda escuchar, solo grito._

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Por que escucho esas palabras en mi cabeza?

¿Quién las dice?

¿Cómo lo ayudo?

Necesitas mi ayuda, dime como llegar a ti, por favor ya no quiero escucharte gritar, tanto dolor…hasta puedo sentirlo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

_¿Me oyes? ¿Alguien? Por supuesto que no, que estoy pensando, estoy solo en el infierno, debí saberlo, fui un pecador y me castigan._

_TE OIGO –me desperté sudada, respirando agitadamente mientras que sentía la mano de un hombro sobre mi hombro.

Mire a mi derecha para encontrarme a mi hermano asustado arrodillado al lado de la cama, intente respirar pero estoy demasiada asustada, podía sentir su dolor, su miedo, sus penas. ¿Quién es?

_ ¿Estás bien? –se sienta en mi cama, mientras me masajea el hombro en un intento de relajarme.

_Tuve un sueño muy extraño –asistió, pero pude ver por su mirada como seguía desconfiado –estoy bien, solo necesito recordar cuál es la realidad.

_Te oyes como mama, ¿lo sabías? –Lo mire confundida –un día te contare toda la historia, ahora que tal si vuelves a dormir.

_Bien, pero quiero un buen desayuno cuando despierte –me sonríe para después reírse.

_Es un trato monstruo –se dio vuelta para irse, cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente, pero no fue una buena idea.

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, pero siento como mis energías desaparecen, casi como si me las arrebataran, pecador...Pecador morirás. Esa es la más triste realidad, me gustaría que fuera rápido, indoloro, como irse a dormir por las noches, por última vez._

_¿Hola? ¿Cómo apareció esa luz blanca? No estaba aquí antes, me pregunto qué hay del otro lado, la curiosidad mato al gato y al parecer yo soy el gato ahora._

¿Por qué demonios tengo que tener sueños tan extraños, perturbadores?, necesito un sueño relajante, en donde lo único que pueda ver sean toneladas de comida deliciosa y grasosa si es posible, pero no, solo yo tengo que escuchar los quejidos de un no sé qué, que se encuentra en la oscuridad eterna, menuda suerte la mía.

_¡SAKURA! –solo mi hermano tiene semejante voz para atravesar paredes.

_Voy, voy –miro la hora para darme cuenta que me desperté tarde, nuevamente.

Baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras, intentando no matarme en el proceso, esquive a mi endemoniado gato, que adora dormir a la mitad de ellas. Me encontré a mi hermano dejando el desayuno en la mesa, a mi padre arreglando sus cosas para irse.

_Buenas –me senté a toda velocidad de la silla, agarre el pan tostado y engullí todo lo que tenía enfrente mío.

_Yo que te preparo un buen desayuno que queda arruinado –genial ahora me lo echara en cara durante toda la semana –te toca limpieza hoy, procura recordarlo esta vez.

Asistí para agarrar todas mis cosas e irme al instituto, estudiar la misma carrera que mi padre parecía una buena idea, pero ahora después de pasar toda la noche en vela estudiando, estoy teniendo segundas opiniones.

Eche a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, agarrando mis patines en el camino me dispuse a no llegar tarde a las clases, cosa difícil. Pero lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, el aire apenas entraba en mis pulmones, tengo que aprender a no respirar o a necesitar oxigeno.

Me derrumbe sobre mi asiento a punto de desmayarme mientras mis queridos compañeros me aplaudían, yo intento levantarme para ver con claridad el reloj para descubrí que llegue 10 minutos antes. Levanto las manos con una sonrisa, ya que señoras y señores rompí mi record personal.

_10 minutos antes –todos aplauden aun más fuerte sin poder contener las sonrisas, mientras que el profesor Terada entra en el salón de clases confundido.

_ ¿Kinomoto? –Mira su reloj –increíble rompiste tu record.

Les explicare un poco la situación, cuando era una pequeña niña de 18 años de edad, que tenía que enfrentar su primer año de estudios, un compañero mío me aposto a que no podía romper mi record de llegadas temprano al menos una vez al año, durante todo mi carrera.

Ese mismo año mi primer record fue 1 minuto temprano, mi segundo año fue de 4 minutos lo cual fue asombroso y mi tercer año fue un record de 7 minutos. Ahora en mi cuarto año lo rompí nuevamente ganando por fin la apuesta, que era una cena para todos los compañeros que estudian, dejaron o continúan, en algún momento de estos años.

_Felicidades Sakura –Terada miro a nuestro salón repleto de personas que él no conocía, se dirigió a su mesa resignado para abrir un libro –avísenme cuando quieren que inicie la clase.

Pasamos unos 20 minutos festejando la cena gratis, mi compañero no estaba contento, pero que se le va a hacer, incluso vinieron chicos de otras carreras.

_Felicidades sakurita –mi querida prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo entro con su típica elegancia que la caracterizaba –al fin lo lograste y a fin de año, justo a tiempo.

_TAN MALDITAMENTE CERCA

_Si, fue suerte, le agradezco a mi hermano el me despertó, gracias al cielo –mientras veía como el daba vueltas de un lado para otro gritando de lo injusto que era la vida yo me quede hablando con mi prima de los planes de la noche.

_Decidido entonces saku, cena en tu casa con los chicos y piyamada incluida para no conducir ebrias –si como todos los años, era nuestro ritual de fin de año.

_Suena perfecto.

Todos se fueron por fin dejando que iniciara la clase, la ultima de todo el año, cosas buenas vienen se los aseguro. Fiestas, siestas hasta la tarde, ocio al extremo, lo mejor del verano señora y señores, capaz esta vez puedo hacer que mi noviazgo dure más de dos meses, cosa difícil.

_La sangre esta ensuciando las calles, será mejor que me vaya no quisiera que alguien me viera, salir para volver a matar, muy mío. Si el infierno me expulso ¿Qué seguirá ahora? A donde me arrojaran los perros del otro mundo._

__ ¡Ahhhh! –vi como una pobre niña temblaba en el suelo, que lastima, no debió ver eso._

_Camino hacia ella, será mejor que me encargue de ella en este instante, intenta escapar sacudiéndose. Pero solo logra que la sujete más fuerte del hombro, puedo ver como la sangre tiñe toda su ropa._

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza, no olviden dejar su comentario ayuda mucho.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

_Una persona cubierta de sangre se ve muy rara, como si alguien lanzara un cubo de pintura sobre ella, toda la ropa teñida, su rostro inexpresivo mirando al vacío. No soy experto en sentimientos, pero presiento que debería sentir culpa, pero esta no aflora, jamás lo hizo._

_¿Sakura? Despierta tienes que despertar -alguien me sacude con demasiada fuerza el hombro, no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir.

_ Tomoyo, está inconsciente, no muerta no la lastimes -¿esa es la voz de mi hermano? ¿estoy en casa nuevamente?

_¿Es una broma? Se desmayó en plena clase, empezó a convulsionar, ¿me dices que eso es normal? -¿clases? cierto estaba en el ultimo dia, hoy empiezan las vacaciones.

_Ya sé que no es normal, pero el médico dijo que estaba bien, solo falta que despierte -¿médico? ¿donde estoy?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, los párpados estaba muy pesados como si alguien los tirara para abajo, la luz me dejó ciega durante unos instantes hasta que vi a toda mi familia y amigos reunidos a mi alrededor con una enorme sonrisa.

Intente pararme pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo, ciento los brazos pesados como un dia en el gimnasio después de nochebuena y navidad, solo veo máquinas por todas partes, una más extraña que las otras, el blanco era insoportable, parece un hospital. Una enfermera se acercó a mí a toda velocidad, sin dirigirme la palabra, pero aunque veía como todos me hablaban yo no podía escucharlos, pero los había oído antes, ¿porque ahora no puedo?

_ Sakura….escu...al...aho -un ruido insoportable empezó a taladrarme la cabeza como si fuera producto de un reproductor, dios es simplemente insoportable, no puedo escuchar nada más que eso, ¿que pasa?

Todos me miran con horror como si algo malo estuviera pasando, pero diablos que alguien lo detenga ya no puedo mas, ¿porque no hacen algo? ¿acaso no lo escuchan? ¿Por qué no salen las palabras de mi boca? no puedo escucharlas, solo ese ruido.

_¿QUÉ PASA? -mi cabeza va a estallar, por favor que alguien lo detenga, todo se está volviendo negro, ¿alguien apagó la luz?

_Me siento muy debil, eso se siente morir, pero yo ya estoy muerto, ¿porque siento dolor? el cielo nuevamente esta llorando como si alguien puro hubiera muerto, debió ser eso, alguien partió, alguien que no debía irse aun, me pregunto quien habra sido, ¿una mujer? ¿un niño? ¿un hombre o un anciano?_

_Puedo ver a un hombre con pinta de ser algo malo, tiene alas como yo, pero son diferentes parecen las de un murciélago, negras como la noche, tiene una cola, ¿eso es normal? no que yo sepa._

_El dolor ya paro que bien, no quería que continuara, ¿que habrá sido? ¿una premonición o solamente un mal presentimiento?_

Gracias a dios ya no está ese ruido, me pregunto que habra sido, de nuevo me dormí, todo oscuro, mis párpados no quieren cooperar, grandioso, encima estoy escuchandolo nuevamente, a ese...asesino…¿porque tiene alas? lo que me faltaba ahora sueño con criaturas fantásticas, eso es simplemente perfecto para contárselo a un siquiatra y que me diga "pequeña señorita creo que usted está alucinando debería tomar esta pastillas que le ayudarán a estar mejor, se llaman nosequedemoniostepasa son las mejores en el mercado confíe en mí, los científicos la recomienda"

_¿Sakura? -con toda la fuerza que ahora yo poseo en mi (diablos esto me pasa cuando duermo demasiado) abro los ojos, una Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos me mira como si un ángel posara frente a ella -gracias a dios pensé que te perdemos.

_ Me ahogas Tomy -liberándome se sentó nuevamente en la silla a mi lado, estábamos solas, pero por su mirada algo muy malo había pasado -¿Que hago en el hospital? estaba en clases.

_ Te desmayaste, cuando los chicos intentaron despertarte empezaste a sacudirte como loca, fue ahí cuando llamaron a la ambulancia y te trajeron, o dios fue horrible no reaccionaste por horas, no sabíamos qué hacer -así que por eso vi esas imágenes estaba inconsciente, ¿serán reales?

_ Recuerdo haberme despertado, pero despues me dormi..fue raro -ella asintió, señalando mi cabeza, al tocarme solo sentí vendas como si…

_Te encontraron un tumor, era lo que te producía el dolor, no parabas de sangrar por las orejas, jamas senti tanto miedo en mi vida Saku, si no te hubieras desmayado hubieras muerto, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron -maravilloso, mi vida no puede mejorar en estos instantes.

Después de la charla más extraña que podría tener en mi vida, todos entraron desesperados por abrazarme durante unos segundos, era como si fuera mi cumpleaños nuevamente, me hace feliz, pero también sé que eso tan extraño que vi no acabó, incluso después de la cirujia, soy inteligente y realmente no quiero saber la respuesta a la pregunta que no quiero decir, lo se soy cobarde, no es necesario que me lo digas.

Pero nada volvió a ser como antes, todos me vigilan a cada segundo como si temieran que volviera a pasar, incluso yo lo hago pensando en todas las imágenes macabras que pasan por mi mente, esta persona que veo mata y no se si es real o solo imaginaciones mías, realmente tengo mucho miedo, me pregunto qué se supone que haga ahora.

_Correr de aquel que te quiere matar nunca funciona, no se porque lo hacen, supongo que es el instinto animal que los impulsa a esa luz de esperanza que jamas alcanzaran, es mi vida, mi misión acabarlos. Uno por uno morirá, no importa su edad o su sexo, todos son iguales a mi, pecadores._

Tener que escucharlo cada vez se hace más difícil, verlo matar incluso peor, tres meses completos viendo que hace, ¿porque?¿es real? necesito saberlo, me esta enloqueciendo y no se como pararlo, solo tiene que parar durante unos segundos.

_¿Saku? -Tomoyo me mira claramente preocupada, de nuevo me quedo congelada mirando a la nada, lo veo en su mirada tiene que llamarme cada dos segundos para asegurarse que aun late mi corazon, pero aveces eso solo lo empeora.

_ Estoy bien, solo estaba pensado en todo, como cambian las cosas en solo segundos -como un dia eres normal y al siguiente testigo de asesinatos ficticios.

_ Todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo veras -ojala fuera asi pero cada dia lo veo mas dificil de creer.

_Odio hacer esto, ¿porque tengo que hacerlo yo? no podían dejarme muerto, claro que no, necesitaba atormentarme aún más, después de todo lo que hice, me lo merezco, pero aun asi como desearía que no fuera así, que todo terminara y yo al fin descansar._

_ Tienes que dejar de quedarte congelada, siento que te vas y no volverás, Saku, por favor contestame

_ Estoy aquí, no te preocupes solo, creo que estoy algo mareada voy a ir a la casa y a dormir eso me hará bien -no por favor, no la mirada de "tienes que ir al hospital" ya fui tres veces en esta semana solo para escuchar "su hija está bien, señor"

_Ya sé, no enloquecer, solo quieros que estes bien -maravilloso, ahora culpa.

_ Estoy bien, solo cansada, se me cierran los ojos.

Separarse de alguien que solo quiero lo mejor para uno, jamás es fácil ¿pero que me queda? admitir que veo y escucho a un sociópata, diablos no haré eso, prefiero que crean que me estoy muriendo, mucho mejor a que me crean loca. Además la última vez que hable sobre personas que no estaban ahí, mi padre me obligó a ir al siquiatra que me hacía tomar pastilla de lo más extrañas, solo hacían mal, jamás bien, lo peor fue cuando me cambiaron de tipo y resultó que era normal que niñas de 5 años tuvieran amigos imaginarios, exagerados y negligentes.

Mi padre y mi hermano siempre fueron sobreprotectores, aun después de lo de mi madre, pero realmente no ayuda que te crean una loca cada vez que abres la boca, solo te bajonea aún más.

Siesta santa que tanto me has ayudado en estos años, hazme olvidar mis penas en brazos de morfeo, ahí voy yo...Sakura...la bella….durmien...te

_Hacía mucho que no veía mi imagen en el agua, se ve muy extraña como si esa persona fuera otra, otro joven de ojos castaños, otro ser sobrenatural que tienes alas, igual que los demonios, capaz que ese es mi objetivo ahora, matar y solo hacer eso._

Matar está mal, ¿que tan dificil es entender eso? ¿quien disfruta en saber que tu arruinaste la vida de alguien?

_¿Arruinar? ¿crees que ellos se detuvieron a pensar en eso? los humano jamás piensan en eso, son asesinos por naturaleza, comen carne, matan, vegetales, matan, o solo lo hacen por placer._

Me suena a excusa mal ensayada, no defiendo a nadie solo a mi misma, como para sobrevivir, jamás por diversión o placer, eso solo lo haces tu.

_Yo, jamas, no lo disfruto, lo hago porque estoy obligado…espera…¿Quien eres? ¿por qué pedo hablar contigo en mi propia cabeza?_

¿Esto no es un sueño?

_Mira este cuerpo podrido que se encuentra frente a mi, ¿crees que es ficticio o real?_

¿Eso es una persona?

Me despierto toda sudada, mirando el despertador, son las tres de la mañana, dios mio diganme que eso era un sueño, se los suplico necesito oírlo aún si es una mentira.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lo prometido se cumple y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de comentar, ayuda.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Querido Angelito de mi vida:

No te creas todo lo que te dicen, la vida es más de lo que ves a simple vista, la magia existe pero no de la forma en que piensas, los antiguos lo sabían, nos advirtieron. Pero fuimos orgullosos, no escuchábamos, ahora estamos atrapados en este mundo ficticio que solo se abre para algunos dotados, que poseen tal don que deben sufrir con esa soledad que los normales les aplican, porque no los entienden, porque no desean saber la verdad.

He vivido lo suficiente como para conocer a los humanos, para saber que no todo se muestra como pretenden, quiero ayudarles pero es difícil ayudar a alguien que se digna a no escuchar ni a ver lo que tienen frente a él. Yo soy todopoderosa, mi misión es salvarlos, pero no puedo si no muestran disposición para eso, Shaoran no podrás escaparte necesitare de tu ayuda, de cada parte de tu ser, encontré a tu compañera ideal, es perfecta tiene el don natural, algo muy difícil de encontrar, se que ya se comunican pero no tanto como quisiera, te puede ver por sueños, pero pronto se verán en carne y hueso, juntos completaran la misión más importante, salvar a los puros y condenar a los pecadores, la palabra junto a la espada salvarán a la humanidad marchita.

Con cariño, tu amada Ruby

_Despierta._

No estoy dormida, solo descanso mis ojos.

_Despierta._

Te dije que no estoy dormida.

_Despierta._

_ YA CALLATE -me desperté completamente sudada, con mi hermano frente a mi completamente pasmado, diablos le grite a el.

_ Veo que hoy te despertaste con ánimos -intente sonreir, pero la risa me venció, su cara de enojado es demasiado para mi, como puede ser tan tonto de dejarse enojar por semejante tontería.

_ Vamos tuve una pesadilla, en la que me despiertas a sacudidas -no soy una mentirosa experta pero me defiendo.

_ Yo tambien tuve una, en la que crecías 20 metros y destruidas Tokyo -le saque la lengua sin poder evitar sonreír, él siempre lo logra sacarme de mis preocupaciones y pensar en otra cosa -hoy tienes esa reunión en casa, por lo que debes encargarte de todo, me ire con mi novia para dejarte la casa a ti y a tus amigas, nada...de...chicos

Como siempre demasiado sobreprotector, como espera que tenga novio si no quiere que salga con algun chico, digo no es tanto pedir, solo alguien que me quiera y desee hacerme feliz inclusive a costa de su vida.

_ ¿Y Takashi? el es un chico, ¿no puede venir? -se quedó pensativo un tiempo calculando las probabilidades de que deje a su novia por mi (lo cual son bajas).

_ Bien tú ganas, él puede venir, pero no permitiré que hagan cosa sucias, esta sigue siendo mi casa -diciendo esto se fue de la habitación, egocéntrico.

_Es la casa de papá, solo el puede decir eso -nunca cambiara, el poder se le subió a la cabeza, para que lo sepan, no dejen que sus hermanos mayores aprendan que pueden darles órdenes en ausencia de sus padres o este será el resultado.

La fiesta para celebrar el fin del año, la pasamos a hoy debido al anterior inconveniente, es definitivamente, algo muy complicado tener que programar toda una fiesta cuando todos tienen miedo de que te desmayes. Pero después de tantas cosas raras tengo que distraerme de algún modo, aunque sea bebiendo cerveza como loca, pero primero tengo que prepararme, comprando todo lo necesario, limpiar ya saben las cosas de adultos que todos debemos hacer tarde o temprano.

Hay un pequeño mercado a la vuelta de mi casa cuyo dueño es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Yukito, su familia abrió el local cuando era un niño, nuestras familias siempre fueron amigas, desde hace años, al parecer mi madre fue al colegio con la madre de él, amigas inseparables desde jóvenes.

Todo iba relativamente normal, hasta que una anciana se desmayó en el local, tendría unos 60 años, estaba fría, su corazón ya no latia, con desesperación intente hacer RCP, pero nada funcionaba, cuando la ambulancia llegó ya era tarde, estaba muerta, pero eso no era lo extraño, la gente muere todos los dias, lo extraño fue como una luz blanca apareció a su alrededor para desvanecerse igual de rápido.

_Es terrible ¿no lo crees? -Yukito me sujeto en el hombro mientras yo seguía viendo el piso donde hacía dos segundos estaba la anciana -como alguien puede desaparecer en un segundo.

_ Sí, definitivamente estaría bueno que pusieran un cartel o avisaran, hoy moriras, para prepararse al menos -el asintio mientras ponía todas mis cosas en la bolsa.

_ Será mejor que vayas a casa, tienes que distraerte -eso es verdad.

¿Como alguien puede avanzar cuando ve a alguien morir frente a sus ojos? incluso si no tiene parentesco o no lo conoce de ningún lado, es algo que cambia en ti, esa parte que te dice que eres mortal y tarde o temprano terminaras igual, no eres el mismo, tu mente solo piensa en ese momento en que terminaste siendo el protagonista, tu decias si moría o vivía, al parecer nunca fue mi destino salvar una vida, puedes decirme que ella vivió mucho y no se arrepiente de nada, pero ¿yo que sé respecto a eso?

Pero soy tan cruel que ni eso hace que mi corazón tiembla de miedo, me siento tranquila como si en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que terminaría así, pude ver algo que tranquilamente podría ser su alma, ¿pero lo era? si la respuesta era sí, ¿que significa el blanco? cada dia estoy mas loca, lo se. Pero también sé, que no puedo ser la única, claro que no, pero no terminaré hecha un zombie por las drogas, prefiero atormentarme y salir adelante que ese futuro.

_La mayoría temblaría de miedo al verme, pero los creyente, los puros tiemblan de emoción, como si me esperaran, me preguntan por que mis alas son grises, ¿que les digo? que para su desgracia no soy lo que creen, esos seres que ellos esperan no asesinan, solo observan, yo soy su arma, una que se encuentra sin un gatillo que la acción, por lo tanto dispara a cualquiera que se cruza._

_¿Donde estara ese gatillo que tanto busco?_

_¿Sakura? -Tomoyo me mira de nuevo con esa mirada de tengo miedo por ti, nuevamente me quede congelada sin hacer nada, nuevamente estas en mi mente.

_ Tranquila, he tenido un dia muy...de pensar, estoy bien, ahora -le sonreí con la mejor de mis intenciones -a disfrutar.

Puede sonar algo cruel que alguien que vio a otra persona morir, termine en una fiesta esa misma noche haciendo que nada a pasado, pero después de todo, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer, sentarme en un rincón a llorar por una anciana a la que jamas conoci? no soy de esas personas, prefiero disfrutar mi vida, que ella probablemente ya lo hizo.

_ Tienes que conseguirte un novio Saku -como si fuera tan sencillo, como caminar por la calle, chocarme con alguno y ya está somos novios.

_ Tú también...ip...pero no te digo nada -diablos ya tome suficiente no puedo ni ver mi propia mano, que yo sepa tengo dos ¿verdad?

_Despierta_

Abrí mis ojos recordando vagamente la fiesta, cuando tomo lo hago en serio, diablos me estalla la cabeza, todos están completamente dormidos, pero hay algo raro en ellos, a cada uno le rodea una luz blanca como a la anciana.

_Se llama aura, dependiendo del color la persona a cometido pecados o no._

¿Por qué la puedo ver? no recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez.

_Las experiencias de muerte despiertan dones en las personas, algunos nacen con ellos y los mantienen dormidos durante años._

¿Quien eres?

_Buena pregunta yo podría preguntar lo mismo, ya que ambos estamos en la misma situación._

Yo soy la mas confundida te lo aseguro.

_Puede que sea cierto, puede que lo sea._

_ Al fin se despertaron -mi hermano bajó de las escaleras, con todo el cabello revuelto de la siesta.

_ Si no hay nada mejor como pasarla bien entre amigos -Tomoyo me sonrió mientras le contestaba, me pare intentando estirarme -me estalla la cabeza.

_ No me extraña con la cantidad de cerveza que bebieron podrían haber hundido una flota entera.

_ No exageres primo, solo fueron unas botellas -mire a nuestro alrededor como al menos 20, creo que para desgracia nuestra esta vez tiene razón el.

Cada uno se fue a su casa con una gran jaqueca, mi cabeza me estalla literalmente, esperando una siesta que durará toda mi vida, me fui a dormir rogando que al despertarme todo los males desaparecen. Definitivamente mi cuerpo no es bueno digiriendo el alcohol, eso ya esta comprobado, mi cabeza tampoco puedo sobrevivir tanto, voy a tener que aguantar los efectos secundarios de tener resistencia baja.

_Realmente tienes suerte al poder dormir, hace tiempo que yo ya no lo hago._

Pensé que hacía poco que eras lo que eres.

_¿En serio? ¿hace cuando me escuchas?_

Poco un par de días, o semanas a estas alturas ya ni lo se.

_Recuerdos entonces viste, interesante, tienes la habilidad de leer mis memorias solo a través de mi mente, tienes que admitir, posees un don._

O simplemente estoy completamente loca, perfecto tendré que drogarme para ser cuerda nuevamente.

_Eso es demasiado exagerado, debes creer, te ahorrará muchos problemas._

Genial estoy hablando con alguien en mi cabeza, este me da consejos sobre cómo sobrellevarlo y encima de todo, sobre la vida, definitivamente ya toque fondo.

_Me encantaria conocerte y saber realmente si eres asi en persona._

Gracias pero prefiero quedarme en este mundo informático, ya sabes romances por facebook y esas cosas.

_No se a que te refieres, pero bueno, si asi lo deseas._

_Sakura -abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a mi hermano con un gran plato de comida frente a mi -tienes que comer hace horas que estás durmiendo.

_Si pero aun asi siento que no sirvió para nada, sigo igual que cuando me fui a dormir -la cabeza me sigue estallando, diablos no puede dolerme tanto.

_La leche funciona para la resaca._

_ Te traeré una aspirina capaz que te sirve al menos durante un tiempo -seria bueno poder estar un tiempo sin que me estalla la maldita cabeza, ya no puedo ni razonar.

_Cafe tambien funciona, tomate algo._

Dame un consejo que funcione por favor, no de los viejos que ya no sirven para nada.

_Hace mucho que no tengo resaca, pero a mi me funcionaron._

Pues a mi no, a decir verdad jamás funcionaron ¿Que...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

_¿Yo? matando a este impuro, realmente tienes un don, no suelo hablar con muchas personas pero hay algo en ti que me tranquiliza, ¿Porque estás hiperventilando?_

Mataste a alguien, lo hiciste, mataste a alguien.

_Si, nunca mencione que fuera buena persona, soy tan impuro como ellos, supongo que tienes razón a no querer conocerme, después de todo, no puedo garantizar que te deje con vida._

¿Me estas amenazando?

_No, a decir verdad no lo hago, te digo los hechos de mi futuro, pero si te soy honesto, al menos mato a quien se lo merece es un consuelo, pequeño pero lo es._

Estoy volviendome loca, o dios veo a un psicópata en mi cabeza.

_Sí, supongo que es verdad, pero te aseguro que soy real, no estas loca solo...eres demasiado talentosa para ser humana, nada más._

_Esperame, me picó la curiosidad, creo que ahora realmente quiero conocerte...en persona._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario se agradece, sea bueno o malo.**

**Nos Vemos la proxima, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Recordar es una maldición de los seres humanos, cuando haces algo malo tu cerebro decide hacer lo mas hijo de puta para que jamás olvides ese error que nunca quisiste realizar, es peor que cuando tus padres tienen una cena familiar lo saquen a la luz, ¿por que es peor? por que aparece en cualquier momento, serpentea por tu mente hasta llegar a ese subconsciente que se encarga de joderte la vida cada vez que cierras los ojos, si ese, tan...tan..no es que haya hecho algo malo, pero de vez en cuando mis recuerdos me hacen ver que en realidad sí lo hice justo en el momento en que más quiero olvidarlo.

Cuando cierres los ojos veo a esas personas que ignore, que les hice daño de alguna forma inconsciente, aquellos cuyos nombres ya no recuerdas pero en ese sueño se encarga de joderte a propósito, si esos que no desaparecerán hasta que te sientes frente al computador y te preguntes ¿qué demonios acabo de soñar? ¿que significa? ¿estoy siendo abducida? ¿es exageración?

Aveces siento que mis sueños solo se tratan de eso, que mi cerebro solo quiere hacerme la vida imposible, en que me abducieron los alienígenas de la televisión, en que estoy en un laberinto como en esa película. Como si todo lo que vi o viví en mi vida se fusionan para hacer algo tan raro que ni yo entiendo el final, porque en el momento en que cierro mis ojos para dormir no veo solo un psicópata matando gente, no, tambien veo imagenes, escenas que parecen sacadas de mis más profundos recuerdos.

Fragmentos de mi diario de sueño:

17 de marzo

Soñé algo raro que no logro descifrar, qué me querrán decir, que significa todo esto, lo habré vivido o solo sera un extraño sueño, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA? mejor lo escribo tal como lo viví, puede que en el futuro lo entienda.

__¿Sakura? -abro mis ojos para ver a mi madre mirarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa -qué caras tienes cariño creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que duermas, hoy faltas, pero tranquila eso solo dura un tiempo._

_Me beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír, pero millones de personas detrás de ella me miran con ojos rojos, mientras que la siguen con la mirada a medida que ella deja la habitación, intenté respirar normalmente, es algo normal me digo, ellos no están ahí, intentó cerrar los ojos rezando que cuando los abra desaparecerán, pero no es así._

__ Qué suerte monstruo, yo también quiero quedarme en casa -mi hermano me mira desde la puerta, sacándome la lengua se va, dejándome sola, con ellos._

__ Tranquila cariño, se que no te gusta enfermarte, pero pasará como siempre -mi padre entra dándome un beso en la frente dejando un enorme libro sobre pompeya en mi mesa de luz -lee un poco te entretendrá._

_Lo agarró con mucho cuidado esperando que pueda impregnando en la historia, como si fuera una novela dejo que mi mente baile sobre las letras que un historiador escribió en sus tiempos de ocio. Cuando escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de abajo, como un plato que se caía al suelo, por costumbre decidí levantarme esperando que mi madre no se hubiera hecho daño, pero al llegar al comedor, veo a un extraño hombre con unas enormes alas blancas._

__ Vete ahora no puedo, estas en mi casa….no me importa lo que digan esta es mi familia no pienso dejarla...él no me obligaría._

__ Nadesko recuerda quien eres y no olvides lo que le debes._

__Se que le debo y el tambien sabe lo que sacrifique por esta oportunidad, no digas venir en su nombre por que solo vienes por ti, miedo eso tienes._

__ Puede que sea verdad, pero eres la indicada no puedes negarlo._

__No me importa, mi familia es lo primero, por favor guarda tus alas quieres, mi hija está en casa, ¿qué tal si baja y te ve? ¿como se lo explico?_

__ No sera necesario ya me voy, solo piensalo, solo eso._

_Retrocedí hasta llegar nuevamente a mi habitación, las personas de ojos rojos me miran asistiendo como si se supone que tenía que entender algo pero no hacían más que confundirme, algo pasaba lo se._

14 de abril

De nuevo soñé algo raro, de nuevo mi padre dice que solo son sueños, pero estoy segura que pasaron, mama me creería, ella siempre lo hacía.

__ De nuevo esta enferma, deberíamos llevarla al hospital, puede que tenga algo raro -la voz de mi padre sonaba mientras que intentaba sentarme en la cama._

__ No digas tonterías cariño, solo tiene fiebre, ayer jugó en la lluvia es normal, no exageres donde no hay pie -mi madre siempre decía eso, pero jamás la entendí. Segundos después los hombres rojos aparecieron nuevamente, me sonreían y miraban a mi madre entrar, cada vez me acostumbro más a su presencia pero no creo que eso sea bueno._

_Me abraza mientras yo inspiró su dulce aroma a cerezos, como un perfume pero natural que siempre impregna su cabellera._

__Ya pasará, como siempre -me da un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación, escuchó como el susurro del viento -dejenla en paz, no la atormenten._

_Me dormí durante unos segundos, para después escuchar un grito, me desperté sudada pensando que podría ser mi madre, pero no lo era, una de esas personas con ojos rojos gritaba a todo pulmón, como si le doliera algo, puedo sentir como la cabeza me estalla._

__¿Sakura? no la escuches cariño, ellos se irán, yo haré que se vayan, lo prometo._

Siento como si todo fuera un recuerdo, lo se, se que jamas aparecieron como ella me dijo que haría, se los llevó, con ella a donde sea que fue.

15 de mayo

En este dia se fue, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, mi padre no va al trabajo hoy, mi hermano se queda en casa mirando una vieja imagen ¿y yo? solo me quedo en mi habitación intentando recordar cómo fue ese horrible dia.

_Mi madre me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, acostada en esa cama de hospital que sólo empeoraba las vistas, la delgadez era extrema al mismo tiempo que la palidez de su piel daba impresión, siempre sonríe, jamás deja que la veamos triste, pero ahora era diferente, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, porque lo sabe, sabe que se irá para siempre de nuestro lado, morirá, joven._

__No llores cariño, el tiempo que estuve con ustedes fue un milagro y solo puedo decir que estoy preparada para lo que me espera sabiendo que ustedes tendrán a su padre aquí._

__ Pero…._

__ No, no dejare que te rindas, siempre estaré aquí -me toco mi pecho con su fría mano -para ...siempre…_

Ese dia vi como la luz de sus ojos desaparecía, para siempre, la perdí en ese segundo, nos dejó para siempre, sin su risa, sin su sonrisa, solos con un padre que cayó en la oscuridad y dos hijos que tardaron años en sacarlo a la luz nuevamente.

22 de junio

__No me importa yo hago lo que me da la reverenda gana -mi padre borracho de nuevo._

__ Eres un desastre por completo, ¿que te pasa? ¿nos dejaras? ¿igual que mama?_

__ Yo no haría eso…. -escuche el ruido de como caía al suelo con fuerza._

__Eso es lo que haces viejo de m…-mi hermano se encargó de todo durante tantos años, pero ahora era peor, estábamos solos cuidando a un adulto perdido, al mismo tiempo que nosotros también lo estábamos -no lo escuches, no dejare que te haga nada, confia en mi._

Recuerdo, ver las viejas imágenes en mi mente de algo que puede o no haber sucedido mientras que en los más profundo de mi ser lo se, se que algo sucederá, que no fue casualidad que el apareciera, la pregunta radica en la gravedad, ¿sera algo malo? ¿moriré joven? ¿igual que ella?

¿Nunca sintieron que todo lo que han vivido fue para llegar a este punto, a ese momento en que parece decisivo?, no se que me depara el futuro, lo que se, más bien lo que presiento es que en realidad mi instancia en el hospital, fue prematura,pero necesario, volveré lo veo, tarde o temprano.

Moriré y ella me esperará con los brazos abiertos.

_Siempre estare ahi, cuando tengas días horribles, cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando mas me necesites, nunca te abandone y no lo haré ahora, solo espero que no sufras lo que yo tuve que sufrir, que vivas lo que yo no viví, que brilles como estas destinada a hacer._

_**Tick tock, las campanas suenan, junto al reloj del tiempo, que se mueve lentamente, no esperes mucho mi joven niña, pronto terminarás aquí, conmigo, ni el te ayudara.**_

_**Nadie puede hacerlo, tu historia estaba escrita antes incluso que nacieras, las páginas del enorme libro de la vida tiene tres capítulos solo para ti, con tu nombre y apellido. La palabra y la espada juntos por primera y última vez.**_

_**Espera, que yo te guiare, como guíe a tu madre, como guiaré a tu hija.**_

_**Como guiará a toda tu descendencia, ustedes son mis mensajeros y este es mi comunicado.**_

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos la proxima, bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Alerta de acosador lunático, debería tener algo como una campana para alarmar a la gente, no se tal vez encerrarme en una habitación donde nadie pueda jamás encontrarme, un mejor trabajo de lo que hicieron con cenicienta o la de Shrek, ocultarme pero de verdad, esa verdad en la que nadie te encuentra y tu mueres sabiendo que tu cadáver estaba solo, creo que me estoy dejando llevar, en definitiva ese es el caso, porque por mas que realmente quiero detenerlo la curiosidad me pica.

¿Sera real? ¿tendrá alas? ¿estarán tan loco como parece? bueno esas son preguntas razonables de una persona curiosa tengo que admitirlo no parezco tan loca después de todo, bueno excepto porque aparecen otras preguntas como ¿será lindo? ¿tendrá novia? bueno la ultima no tanto, pero, la primero realmente me la he preguntado, digo tiene voz grave, parece atlético, ¿realmente me estoy escuchando? borrar lo ultimo que mencione quedense con las preguntas razonables son mejores, si más que las otras...dejenlo...necesito un psicólogo...urgente...iría realmente se los digo, iría si no fuera porque les tengo fobia, gracias papa.

Pero ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación intentando descifrar que hacer ahora, no puedo escapar, mi familia estará en peligro y además ¿adónde iría? es un ser con alas supongo que podrá volar a donde sea, o al menos eso creo. No puedo quedarme tampoco, me matara de eso estoy segura, lo haría, sere otro cadáver en su lista, digo parece haber matado a muchos, no quiero ser uno más.

_Eso es cruel, no he matado a tantos...creo he perdido la cuenta con los años._

Ah claro lo olvide, no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas porque claro, el pequeño detalle que debí pensar desde el principio, EL ME LEE LA MALDITA MENTE, como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

_En mi defensa no entre porque quisiera, vos me dejaste entrar._

Maravilloso acabo de provocar mi propia muerte, simplemente grandioso, para dejarlo en mi lápida, Sakura Kinomoto, murió joven porque de la nada empezó a escuchar cosas en su cabeza y una de ellas la mato, muy de película, capaz que hace una y me interpreta Jennifer Aniston, no o Sandra Bullock ella va mejor en ESTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO.

_Tienes un carácter algo difícil de digerir, pero supongo es porque estás confundida, creeme yo tambien lo estoy, jamás me ha pasado esto, tengo mis años como evidencia._

Eso me hace sentir tan bien que voy a llorar de alegría, es una solución, no espera, NO SIRVE PARA NADA.

_Deberías respirar, prometo que solo te veré desde lejos nada de acercarse._

Eso no ayuda, por cierto ¿lo que escucho son aleteos?

_Tienes buen oído, si esto volando, creo que ya estoy llegando._

Oh dios, oh dios, definitivamente esto es demasiado para mi corazón, no debí salir del hospital tan rápido, algo definitivamente malo se dejaron dentro mio, si debe ser eso, aun estoy en el hospital y me estoy imaginando todo….eso.

_Hola, te imagine un poco más grande de edad, pareces una niña._

_ Tengo 22, realmente eres real -frente a mi se encontraba definitivamente el chico mas apuesto que he conocido en mi vida, con su cabellera y ojos castaños, la altura no se dejaba ver con claridad pero lo juro, mide bastante y un cuerpo que prefiero dejar en la imaginación de las personas.

_Bueno gracias por la descripción, pero tengo que decir que en realidad, no soy para tanto, deberías ver a mis compañeros, ellos parecen un adonis en persona._

_¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor ante el hecho que acabas de escuchar lo que pensé?

_Si._

_ Pues no la verdad, podrías dejar de hablarme en mi propia cabeza al menos ten la decencia de dirigirte en voz alta ya que estas EN MI HABITACIÓN -el parpadeo durante unos segundos, para despues sonreir.

_ Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado -abrió sus alas grises para colocarlas en una mejor posición y entrar a mi habitación -lindo, no sabia que el color de las paredes podían ser tan distintos en una sola sala.

_Es mi habitación yo decido cómo debe verse ¿y quien te invito a pasar?

_ Bueno supuse….

_ Supusiste mal, vete tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con alguien que supuestamente no existe.

_ Yo existo -o si por que es normal ver a gente por alas -es más normal de lo que crees, solo por que los humanos no puedan ser capaces de verlo no significa que no exista.

_ Me hace sentir mucho mejor gracias, por nada, ahora vete.

_ ¿Como me obligaras? -me dedico una sonrisa que en este momento voy a catalogar como molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos -no creo que puedas moverme.

_ Puedo gritar.

_ Será una situación curiosa, tu padre -sacó de su bolsillo una gran espada blanca -mi espada.

_ Genial, eres tan psicópata como parecías -me senté en la cama intentando ver qué demonios hacía -¿que se supone ahora?¿me matas y ya?

_ No dije que te mataría, solo quería verte -se sentó a mi lado haciéndome sentir muy incómoda, miraba de un lado a otro completamente fascinado -hacía tiempo que no estaba en la habitación de una mujer.

_ Genial, si pretendes algo será mejor que me mates antes -se quedó mirándome indignado.

_ Jamas haria eso, soy un ángel -un ángel asesino-tengo una tarea diferente a los demás pero eso no deja de ser verdad.

_¿Quieres un premio? viniste a mi casa, entraste sin mi permiso a mi habitación, te metes en mi cabeza, no se tu pero no pareces muy bueno que digamos -abrió la boca para cerrarla nuevamente.

_ Me dejaste entrar a tu mente, en lo demás si soy algo culpable -aja -¿como te llamas?

_Me llamo, vete de mi habitación -me sonrió nuevamente.

_ Vamos, me iré si me lo dices ¿del mismo modo, que me dijiste que no entrarias sino que me mirarias desde lejos? -bueno esto es de verdad.

_ Como si te creyera -hizo un movimiento rápido con la espada, mientras sonreía, maravilloso ahora me amenaza -Sakura, lo peor es que ya lo sabes me leiste la mente ¿recuerdas?

_ Queria oirlo de tu boca, se oye mucho mejor -genial, se levantó guardando nuevamente su espada, se giró con una sonrisa -no vemos.

_ Espero que no -sin ni siquiera contestarme se giró para echar vuelo, si vuelo, solo agito sus alas para desaparecer en la noche, como un pájaro.

_Soy mejor que un pájaro._

No, eres peor, lo último que te falta es que me cagues la ropa limpia.

_Eso seria entretenido de ver para serte sincero._

Tienes una definición de entretenido muy errónea.

_¿Sakura? -mi padre entró mirando a todos lados con la mirada típica que pone cuando cree que me estoy viendo con un chico.

_¿no tienes 22 años?_

Eso no lo detiene para tratarme como si tuviera 7.

_¿Que?

_ Escuche voces, parecía como si discutieras con alguien.

_ Conmigo misma.

_¿Es mejor que decir que me estabas gritando a mi?_

Si 100 mil veces mejor.

_Ah, de acuerdo ¿todo bien? -ahora viene la cara de culpa, de no querer estar aquí, maravilloso.

_Esta incomodo, no parece malo._

¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios problemas?

_Si.

Este asistió para salir por la misma puerta por la que entró, algo que aprendí de mi padre es que cuando realmente no queremos hablar, simplemente no lo hacemos ni obligamos al otro. Algo bueno y algo malo.

Me tire en la cama deseosa de poder dormir durante unos segundos, solo unos segundos…

Un ruido de vidrio roto me despertó, miré a mi alrededor lo primero que me llamo la atencion fue un reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana, perfecto, lo siguiente fue una roca en mitad de mi habitación, procedente de la ventana, algún gracioso le había lanzado.

Como si fuera barato repararla, al alzarla me di cuenta que estaba enrollada con un papel, al prestarle algo de atencion habia unas palabras escritas en él por lo que lo separe de la roca y le preste atención.

Querida Sakura:

Se que no sabes quien soy, no debes, ni tienes porque saberlo, pero seré tu amiga, dalo por hecho, parece imposible en estos momentos pero tengo tanto planeado para vos, tu eres diferentes a todas las demás personas que te rodean, tu madre lo sabía, por lo que mi tarea será demostrarlo.

No quiero asustarte pero debo hablar en persona, el tiempo se acaba, deberás pasar el umbral, por lo que no dispongo de muchas oportunidades, se que ahora estas confundida es obvio, pero tengo tanto que contarte y al mismo tiempo debo decirte tan poco.

Saluda a Shaoran de mi parte, el también es importante para todo esto.

Te quiere, Ruby

Jamás he recibido una carta, menos aún en la noche y menos aún de alguien que parece recién salida de un manicomio, ¿quien el Ruby? ¿quien es Shaoran? creo que esta mujer está alucinando y por una extraña razón me metio a mi en esa ilusión.

_Esa mujer se está metiendo demasiado en mi vida y ahora está en la tuya._

Ya se a quien culpar, tú la trajiste, por ti me mandó este mensaje ¿Quién es Ruby?.

_No se y no creo que fuera por mi, ella sabía de ti incluso antes que yo, ella fue el motivo por el cual te preste más atención._

Me siento halagada, no espera es.. confundida ¿quien es Shaoran?

_JAJAJ ese es mi nombre Sakura._

¿por que te ries? jamás tuviste la decencia de presentarte.

_Verdad._

Mire a la ventana rota deseosa que se repara sola, no tenía ganas de explicarle a mi padre todo esto, sobre todo porque no tenía la menor idea de como empezar, ni cómo desarrollar tanto quilombo junto, pero algo a lo lejos llamó mi atención, parecen, personas, pero están muy lejos para que pueda distinguirlas con claridad. Fue ahí cuando vi algo rojo se acercaba a mi ventana, parece un meteorito….

_Creo que estas exagerando._

…_.._

_¿Sakura?_

…_._

_SAKURA._

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, bye.**


End file.
